If There Be Sorrow
by ILoveYouDearly
Summary: [Changed Title!] Why was he looking down at her like that again? That look that made butterflies take flight in her stomach and her mind go fuzzy. That look that made her feel so awkward, yet wonderful at the same time. [Update Chapter 06 & 07]
1. Goodbye Breakfast, Hello Fire!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! I wish I did but sadly, I do not. Hehe. The story starts about a year after the end of the Anime. I do hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**01- Good-bye Breakfast; Hello Fire**

**

* * *

**

"_I want to be able to say to someone 'I was born to be with you.'_"

Tohru sighed, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to will herself to sleep.

"_And maybe, they'll want to say those words to me too_."

Why were those words spinning around in her mind? It had been almost a year since she and Ritsu had that conversation! So why was it now, so many months later, interrupting her thoughts? Especially at _three o'clock _in the morning?

"Shigure won't be happy if I burn breakfast again," Tohru whispered to the air as she recalled the rather fiery scene that had played out this morning.

* * *

_"Miss. Honda?" Yuki had called through the half open kitchen door._

_Tohru smiled weakly, glancing over her shoulder, meeting Yuki's violet-hued gaze through drooping eyelids. "Yes, Yuki?" she asked, her tone slurred._

_"Well, it seems that whatever you are cooking is on fire..."_

_"WHAT?" Tohru yelled, snapping her eyes fully open as she jumped in the air. Running towards the stove she found that the fish stew she was preparing was bubbling over the rim of the pan and falling onto the burner, causing the entire thing to engulf in flames._

_"AH! What am I going to do?" Tohru asked loudly, jetting around the kitchen, looking for anything that would put the fire out. Where_ did _Shigure put that fire extinguisher?_

_"You idiot! Fallin' asleep while cookin' breakfast!" a familiar, rough male tone yelled from the other side of the room._

_Spinning on her heel, Tohru froze after glancing in the direction the voice came from. Wide-eyed, she watched orange-haired Kyou pull his shirt over his head and race towards the stove, proceeding to beat at the fire with the cloth._

_"KYOU! NO!" Tohru tried to yell, but found the tone of her voice nothing more than a whisper._

_"You stupid cat," Yuki muttered monotone, taking a few steps into the kitchen, as Tohru looked as though she were going to faint, "You'll just catch yourself on fire doing something idiotic like that."_

_"I don't see you tryin' to help, you damn rat!" Kyou yelled, glancing over his shoulder, "AND WHO YA CALLIN' STUPID? Come on, Rat boy, I'll kick your ass right here!"_

_"And my prediction is correct," Yuki sighed as Kyou's shirt was then engulfed in flames. Kyou stared blankly at the flaming cloth for a moment before the realization hit him._

_"Kyou! You're going to catch your pants on fire too!" Tohru cried, as the hotheaded cat made an attempt to drop the flaming shirt but instead of landing on the ground, it landed on his pants._

_Suddenly, Shigure burst into the room armed with a fire extinguisher, firing in Kyou and his fiery shirt's direction._

_"Tohru, Kyou? Please don't set my house on fire, okay?" Shigure asked in a small voice, dropping his head slightly as Kyou - who was covered in a white, frothy substance - stood completely still, visibly shaking with rage._

_"I'm goin' kill you, you stupid dog!" Kyou yelled, clenching his fists at his sides, glaring at Shigure with a crimson-eyed stare._

_"Ah! Tohru, Kyou's scaring me!" Shigure cried in his tiny voice again, ducking behind the brunette._

_Kyou quickly turned his gaze to Tohru, hissing at the figure behind her._

_"Now you sound like Momiji!"_

* * *

Turning on her side, the brunette opened her eyes, frowning at the darkness that still cast shadows on the walls of her room. 'Wasn't it morning already?' she wondered, pulling her blanket closer to her chest, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Sure, she felt lively and awake _now_ but she'd be ready to sleep the day away come time to _actually_ get up and go to school.

_School_. Tohru groaned. She wasn't doing to well in school at all! With her lack of sleep and constant mind wandering, she was falling behind in her schoolwork; she had even fallen asleep in class! Hana and Ou had been fretting over her recently, and Hana had concluded that Tohru's electric signals were off somehow, causing both of her friends to hover over her every chance they got, constantly asking if she were okay. Despite the fact Tohru was feeling just the opposite, she would throw her friends a smile and calmly - well, as calmly as she could - tell them she was just fine.

Sure, she had been lying - an act she silently apologized to Mom with - but it was better than having the people she loved worried about her, right?

For a while, Tohru just stare at the ceiling, letting random thoughts shift through her mind as she tired to will herself to sleep again. However, before she knew it, the first showings of morning shone through her open bedroom window causing the brunette to sigh deeply.

It seemed she was going to go through _another _day without sleep.

Pulling herself from her warm covers, Tohru stood up and stretched, taking her left wrist in her right hand and reaching her arms above head. Humming an unknown tune to the air, Tohru changed from her pale-yellow sleep clothes and into her school uniform. She could already feel fatigue clouding her mind; after all, she _did_ accidentally put on her work clothes rather than her school uniform the first time she attempted to change. After a few more minutes, and Tohru was sure she had on the right clothing, the brunette made her way down stairs and to the kitchen. The house was quiet, which wasnt strange this early in the morning, as Tohru started to prepare breakfast for her and the Sohmas who lived in the house with her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other a lot, trying her hardest to keep herself awake as she cooked.

When breakfast was nearly complete, Tohru faintly heard the shuffling of feet in the hallway just outside the kitchen. The brunette guessed it was Shigure, or possibly Yuki since they were usually the up before Kyou. Yawning deeply, Tohru took a short glance over her shoulder as the door the kitchen was opened.

"Good morning," Tohru smiled, but then nearly fell over upon seeing who entered the room.

"Ayame?" Tohru inquired quickly, turning around fully as Yuki's elder brother entered the kitchen, smiling brightly, "W-what are you doing here? I mean, if I would have known I would have made more to eat a-and..."

"Don't worry," Ayame smiled, "I am only here to steal my little brother. For the next week, we shall bond like no brothers have bonded before! We will become one soul. We will understand each other completely, and I will _finally_ bridge that _horrid_ gap that lies between us. I will not give up! Never! Not until the day Yuki will finally see me as his brother! Look up to me as a younger sibling should!"

Wasn't in a little early for dramatic talks of... _nothing_?

"_You're_ here?" a familiar, soft, male tone growled angrily.

"YUKI!" Ayame cried, turning on his heel, holding his arms out wide, "Come give your _loving_ brother a hug!"

"No way in hell," Yuki managed to choke out before Ayame raced across the room, mumbling incoherent words of love to Yuki. He probably would have tackled violet-eyed boy to the ground if Yuki hadn't stepped quickly to left, so instead of the sliver-haired man embracing his brother, he went colliding into the far hallway wall.

"Oh, hello Ayame," Shigure spoke with a sigh, stepping over his childhood friends twitching form. Ayame muttered a faint reply as he took a few more moments to gather himself. Yuki snickered and walked the length of the kitchen and to the dining area, muttering a quiet good morning to Tohru. To stunned to speak, Tohru gulped and nodded shortly at Yuki in greeting.

'_I should be used to this by now_,' the brunette thought while running her hands over her face, '_There's either a fight, or someone flying through doors daily in this house _!'

"Miss. Honda?" Yuki's voice called out as Tohru groaned into her hands.

"Yes, Yuki?" she asked carefully, suddenly finding that she _didn't_ want to know what he was going to say.

"Well, it seems whatever you're cooking is on fire... _again_."

_Deja-vu much?_

"WHAT?" Tohru shrieked spinning around so she was again facing the stove, only to find the soup she was warming bubbling over the rim of the pot, and flame shooting from the burner.

"Aw hell! Tohru! What the hell are you doin'?" Kyou's distinctly rough toned voice yelled.

"I-I-I j-just..." Oh god, _two mornings in a row_?

"Here, let me get it!" Kyou shouted, bumping Tohru away from the stove with his hip, causing the brunette to fall back a few steps to the left.

"You're not going to use your shirt again, are you? You stupid cat?" Yuki's amused tone came from the other room as Tohru cupped her face in her hands, not wanting to see Kyou nearly set himself on fire again.

"Don't call me stupid, you damn rat!" Kyou yelled, as he quickly picked the pot up by the handle, proceeding to basically throw it into the kitchen sink. Turning on the water faucet, a cloud of steam rose of the heated pot and its burnt contents. The flames from the burner dwindled down to nothing.

"Are you feeling all right, Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked quietly, as Tohru peeked through her fingers to see Kyou still wearing his shirt and not engulfed in flames. Dropping her hands quickly, Tohru nodded a couple times, smiling wide.

"Oh, of course I'm all right! Couldn't be better! Really, I'm okay, just terrific. I'm-"

"Like hell you're okay," Kyou growled softly as he stepped forward and grazed his fingertips against Tohru's forehead, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Tohru glanced down at the floor, trying to hide the light blush that crept up her cheeks._ Why was he looking down at her like that again_? That _look_ that made butterflies take flight in her stomach and her mind go fuzzy. That _look_ that made her feel so awkward, yet wonderful at the same time. That _look_ that drove her simply_ crazy _with emotions she never knew she could feel.

"Well, you don't hava fever," Kyou stated bluntly, dropping his arm back to his side, "Have you been sleepin' well? You seem kinda worn out..." he paused, glancing around the room quickly before his gaze rested on Shigure; He was standing next to Yuki in the doorway that led to the dining area, a perverted grin on his face as he lightly sung, "_Tohru and Kyou sitting in a tree_..."

"I mean, not that I care or anything!" Kyou added angrily, looking at the ground, "I'm just hungry and this is the second time you've messed up breakfast... and..." he trailed off, huffing while he ranked a hand through his hair, "I mean, I don't know. I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"Bye-bye, Kyou!" Ayame and Shigure happily called out in unison as the orange-haired boy basically sprinted out of the house.

"Kyou's right, you know," Shigure mumbled after a few moments of silence passed, "I mean, it seems as though you _are_ trying to burn down my _beautiful _home. However, I am sure you are not doing it intentionally so Tohru, you can tell us, is something the matter?"

"Yes, Miss. Honda," Yuki added, "No one expects you to be perfect; if there is something bothering you, please do tell us."

"Really, I'm okay!" Tohru smiled brightly, holding up her hands in front of her chest, palm out, "I've just been a bit tired, thats all. I'm so sorry for this, I really don't mean to catch things on fire! It just kind of... _happens_..."

"Shigure, don't you see a cry for help when it's being screamed?" Ayame asked thoughtfully, as Tohru felt hands rest on either one of her shoulders from behind, "The reason this girl is catching things on fire is because she's _unhappy_."

"I'm not unhappy!" Tohru exclaimed, waving her hands quickly, "I'm so happy living here! Being with you, Yuki and Kyou. I mean I'm so grateful you've allowed me to live in this house! Really -"

"We will be hearing none of that," Ayame spoke dramatically, cutting Tohru off mid-word by covering her mouth with his hand, "The reason that Tohru is unhappy is because she's tired of this _old_, _played out_ look."

Tohru blinked.

"So, that's why I demand this girl get a complete MAKEOVER!" Ayame cried.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Yuki muttered monotone, "Miss. Honda looks great without your help! You'll probably make her look like something close to a _drag-queen_!"

"That's why I'm going to have your help, my dearest, younger brother," Ayame sung, "You and I, the dynamic duo; making over lost, unfashionable souls. Meanwhile, we shall be forming a relationship that will last a lifetime. Does it not sound wonderful? For an entire week we shall be spending every waking moment together, making new memories that will bring us closer as brothers."

"Why does _lifetime _sound like a death sentence?" Yuki inquired, rising a brow high, "Plus, you idiot, I have school. I can't just leave and go-"

"Oh, it has already been taken care of," Ayame spoke, waving his hand in dismiss, "I've already spoken to the school authorities and you are free of any school related activities for the entire week!" then he added shyly, "_Of course_, the school thinks you have the chicken pocks but, what does that matter? You'll get to spend time with _meeee_!"

"Who died and made you ruler of my life!" Yuki yelled, losing his cool, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Um, I think I need to getting to school now," Tohru laughed uneasily making an attempt to pull away from the rather firm grip Ayame had on her shoulders, only to find her movement in vain.

"You will bring her to my shop sometime this week, won't you, Shigure?" Ayame asked.

"Well," Shigure laughed uneasily, scratching the back of his neck, "Hatori and I were planning on taking a short vacation to the Sohma hot springs this week..."

"That's just codename for '_hiding from your editor_', isn't it?" Yuki asked darkly, "You're just as much as a coward as that damn cat..."

"No, no! Of course not, I wouldn't hide from her," Shigure paused as both Ayame and Yuki threw him a look of disapproval.

"Okay, maybe I am..." Shigure confessed, closing his eyes after a few moments of silence.

"Then, I suppose you'll just have to come on your own, Tohru," Ayame said quietly, "Then Yuki and I will make you over from head to toe!"

Tohru laughed uneasily as Ayame took her arm and twirled her around in a circle before shooing her out the door.


	2. The Hug of DOOM

_Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Fruits Basket. -Cries- _

**

* * *

**

**02- The Hug of DOOM **

* * *

"I'm such an idiot!" Kyou yelled in his mind, his feet pounding against the concrete sidewalk, continuing to fight the urge he had to kick himself in the ass, "Why is that I always screw up in front of her? I always say the wrong damned thing!"

Kyou had no idea where he was going. Fortunately, his mind was too far in a state of chaos for him even to care. All the orange-haired teen knew was that he needed to get away from that house, away from that damned Yuki and Shigure, away from _her_.

God knew that's the last thing he wanted, to be away from her, but what else was he to do? Stand there and make more of an ass of himself while Shigure sung that stupid-ass song of his? Hell no. He hated Shigure for that. Always insisting that he liked Tohru. He wanted to knock that stupid dog into last year for the shit he pulled like that. He probably would have if Tohru hadn't looked as pale as she did. Kyou knew that Tohru didn't like it when they fought, whether verbally or physically, and he didn't really want to upset her up more by having his fist collide with Shigure's jaw. Not wanting to hurt her was probably the reason why he ran, why he was still running, why he wouldn't stop until he had burned away all the anger he had, and he calmed down. He'd control himself for her, _always for her_.

Kyou's pulse thrummed loudly in his ears, and his legs ached horribly. He had no idea for how long he had run, or even where he was. Yet, he _still_ didn't care. It wasn't until the realization dawned on him that Tohru would be worried if he didn't show up at school - and that damn Yuki would question him to death - that Kyou actually started to. As his blurry vision cleared, Kyou stopped running and leaned forward, bracing his hands on his thighs as he panted. His lungs burned as though he had held his breath for ages, and he honestly wouldn't have been surprised if that's exactly what he had did. The orange-haired boy coughed a few times, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up straight, taking a quick glance around.

Unfortunately, Kyou recognized where he was, and his anger - which had pretty much disappeared- immediately resurfaced as a knot in his stomach started to form. He no longer found beauty in this place, Kyou instantly wondered if he ever had; maybe for a second, when he was a child, he loved this place, maybe he once found it beautiful, maybe he once wanted to be here. However, he doubted it, Mother had just locked him away in that damned house he used to call home, and would constantly check for the beads he wore on his wrist. The other Zodiac members and his so-called _family _had put him through hell and back, especially after her sudden death. They made him feel insignificant, unwanted, and simply _hated_. Yet, it was among that family that he so deeply wished to be accepted into. All he had to do was beat that damned Yuki... the bastard that screwed him over even before his birth.

The entry gate was open, giving Kyou a clear view into the Sohma Main house. He instantly frowned as harsh, unwanted memories filled his mind, making the orange-haired boy wince slightly.

_"Maybe if she hadn't given birth to a child cursed with the cat, she'd still be with us."_

_"I didn't kill her! I didn't!"_

_"I love you so much. I just wanted you all for myself."_

Kyou closed his eyes and pushed away the bitter thoughts that he had tried - all his life - to erase from his memory. _He didn't have time for this right now_! He was already annoyed as it was.

"Hey! Kyou, what are you doin' here?" a familiar, high-pitched voice asked loudly, "Are you all right? Where's Tohru? I thought you walked to school with her... Kyou! Come on and answer me!"

"Get offa me!" Kyou yelled as blond-haired Momiji glomped the hotheaded cat to the ground, asking a string of questions that mostly had to do with where the hell Tohru was.

Kyou answered Momiji's questions with a shift punch to the side of the annoying-boys' head.

"WAAHHHH! HARU! KYOU'S HURTING MEEE!"

"What do you want me to do, kick his ass?" Haru asked quietly while slipping his hands into his trouser pockets.

Releasing the hold that Kyou had around Momiji's neck, the orange-haired teen blinked up at the younger black and white haired boy. He recognized the look in his eyes, the slightly clouded, furious glint that shone darkly against his deep-gray toned eyes. Kyou groaned internally, _he did not have time for this right now_!

Momiji placed a finger carefully over his lips, throwing his hip slightly to the side as he muttered to the air, "Oh yeah! I forget, Haru went black..."

"HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGET THAT?" Kyou yelled, balling his hands into fists at his sides as he jumped towards the blonde. Momiji laughed uneasily as Haru placed the length between him and Kyou, raising a hand quickly before swiftly back handing the hotheaded cat across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to Momiji like that," Haru hissed, "I think you deserve a major ass kickin'."

Kyou's head snapped to the left from the force of the blow, not to mention the fact that he was caught completely off-guard. He scowled, his crimson eyes darkening a bit to a burgundy as he shifted his gaze from Momiji who looked shock, to Haru; a small, devilish smirk played on the high school juniors lips lips.

Well, if he couldn't take his frustrations out on Shigure, that thickheaded bastard Haru was the next best thing.

Or, so he thought.

* * *

"God damned bastard got lucky," Kyou growled the to stagnant, hallway air as he nearly limped to his first period class.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Kyou?" Momiji asked quietly as he trailed behind the wounded cat, "I could call Hatori and he could get you out of school for the day..."

"No," Kyou answered sternly, "I'm fine now just go away!"

Every part of Kyou's body ached and was more pissed off than he had been in a long while. Why'd he allow that damn Haru to basically pound him into the pavement? Sure, he had envisioned the kids face as Shigure singing that stupid, _stupid_ song of his, and he had gotten a few good punches in, but then Haru went even crazier than he usually did and proceeded to beat the living shit outta him!

If it weren't for Momiji's quick intervention - doing the best thing he could, CRY - Kyou probably would have been turned into a puddle of bloody pulp.

"Kyou, come on! Tohru will freak out if she sees you like this!" Momiji cried, tugging on Kyou's left arm.

"Let go, Momiji!' Kyou hissed, much like a cat would, shrugging the blonde off of him. Momiji fell back a few steps, pouting. Kyou frowned; it was truly pathetic that the boy was sixteen years old yet, he still did childish things like that!

Lured by Momiji's extremely annoying face, Kyou sighed and took a quick glance at the ceiling. Maybe the rabbit was right. Knowing Tohru, she'd have a spasm and a half while running around the school looking for a doctor if he walked into that classroom looking the way he did. Kyou couldn't help but smile.

"KYOU! OMIGOSH! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Kyou's left eye twitched. He was hearing things... wasn't he?

"OH MY LOVE! HOW DARE SOMEONE LAY A HAND ON YOU? I'LL DESTROY THEM!"

No, that voice as just a figment of his imagination. It had to be. There's no way she could get into the school. No way in hell.

Even if she did, wouldn't his Oh-shit-KAGURA-IS-COMING-JUMP-OUT-A-WINDOW senses be tingling?

"KYYOUUU!"

Shit. It wasn't his imagination. Carefully turning his gaze from the ceiling, the orange-haired teen glanced forward, to see the "love" (note the quotation marks) of his life come barreling down the hallway in his direction. Kyou immediately tensed, and weighed his options.

Option One: He could run for it, which would prove hurting himself even more. Wasn't he already in enough pain?

Option Two: He could use Momiji as a sort of human shield or he could cry like him and Tohru would come to the rescue.

Option Three: He could just let Kagura have her way with him.

Kyou shivered; that last option freaked him out, freaked him out A LOT.

He didn't really have time to think, since you know, Kagura was right here, her arms open wide in a hug of doom.

Kyou muttered a silent prayer - just incase he died- and waited to be tackled.

This day was _really_ startin' to suck.

* * *

AN: MWHAHA! Cliffhanger! Review if you will?  



	3. Tohru's Birthday Presents

Authors Note: As far as I know, in Japan they have those sliding doors in both homes, and at school. So – in order for a scene in this chapter to work - we're going to pretend that the doors in school swing open, like in America. Okay?

Oh yeah, I also apologize for writing lips twice in one sentence in chapter two. –Smacks forehead-

Oh! Just for clarification, Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki are seniors in high school. Momiji and Haru are Juniors. (Do remember the fanfiction takes place about a year after the end of the Anime!)

Kagura is going to be EXTREMELY evil in my story. Just letting you know.

Momiji is extremely emotional in this chapter. Sorry. –Laughs uneasily-

Reviews make me _so_ happy, seriously.

–Glomps three reviewers-

ASHITERU!

Disclaimer: I continue not to own Fruits Basket. –Makes sad face-

Oh, and sorry for takin' three weeks to update.

* * *

**03 – Tohru's Birthday Presents**

**

* * *

**

"KYOU! OMIGOSH! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Tohru blinked… was that… _Kagura_?

"OH MY LOVE! HOW DARE SOMEONE LAY A HAND ON YOU? I'LL DESTROY THEM!" the same voice yelled, causing the brunette to tilt her head towards the classroom door.

Tohru took a quick glance over her shoulder, expecting the orange-haired boy to be near damn ready to jump out that window that she sat next to. However, Tohru found that the desk Kyou usually sat at was empty. Quickly, the brunette scanned the classroom. _Kyou wasn't there_!

Suddenly, the realization hit her; If Kyou wasn't _here _in the classroom… and Kagura was out _there_, then that meant…

"KYYOUUU!"

Tohru groaned.

Without even bothering to ask her teacher, Mrs. Harada – who was currently giving a lecture on a History assignment that nearly bored Tohru to tears– the brunette stood and paced the length of the classroom, swinging open the once closed classroom door.

Tohru took a few steps into the hallway, softly calling out Kyou's name as a loud _thud_ came from the opposite side of the door. However, the brunette didn't pay much attention to the noise since she caught a glimpse of a small, orange cat lying in the middle of the hallway to her left. Momiji was kneeled down next to the fuzzy, orange animal, _crying_.

"WAHH! KAGURA KILLED KYOU!"

"I'm not dead…you… you… idiot!" Kyou's cat form panted, causing him to pause between words, "I just… t-transformed…"

"WAHH! KAGURA MADE KYOU TRANSFORM!"

There was suddenly the sound of shuffling feet from the classrooms just outside the hallway. It seemed that Momiji's loud, _crying _mouth had drawn some attention. Attention that most certainly_ not _needed; _especially_, in the state that Kyou was in now.

"Kyou!" Tohru nearly yelled, sprinting down the hallway and dropping down next to Momiji, "What happened to you? Why did you transform? Why is Kagura here? Where _is _Kagura?"

"OMIGOSH! TOHRU I WAS SOOO WORRIED! I MEAN, I DIDN'T SEE YOU WITH KYOU THIS MORNIN' AND I GOT SCARED 'CAUSE I THOUGHT SOMEONE STOLE YOU OR SOMETHING AND-AND-AND-AND… OH, I'M JUST SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!"

It seemed Momiji couldn't contain his sudden outburst of 'happiness' since threw himself towards overly worried Tohru and pulled his arms around her, burring his face in a part of Tohru's _torso_ that - if Kyou wasn't currently _unconscious_ - would have probably sent the hotheaded cat into a state of frenzy which would have resulted in the blonde not being able to even lift a finger without crying.

A misty, all too familiar, purple haze obscured the brunette's vision as she fell backwards from the force of Momiji's sudden embrace. Tohru squeaked, bracing herself back on her hands so she didn't fall, as she felt the fabric of her school uniform blouse become moist as Momiji – in his rabbit form- cried to her chest.

"K-kyou?" a small, hurt voice called as Tohru's classroom door slowly creaked closed. Kagura was sitting on the floor squinting in pain, a bump the size of Alaska protruding from her forehead. Tohru held back the sudden urge she had to laugh… so _that _was what the thud was…

Tohru also knew she really wasn't in a situation to laugh. After all, she had the problem of explaining the reason there was a crying rabbit and an unconscious cat in school to the teachers who were most definitely going to come out and see what was going on.

"Come on, Kagura!" Tohru yelled in a whisper as the older-woman rubbed the bump on her forehead, "We have to get Kyou and Momiji out of here! Before someone sees them!"

"Wha?" Kagura asked, obviously a little taken back from that collision with the classroom door, "My Kyou is in danger?"

"Well, not exactly but close enough!" Tohru answered, pulling to her feet, bundling Momiji in her arms, "You get Kyou and we'll get out of here!"

"Kyou? Where is my Kyou?" Kagura paused, looking around and as soon as her gaze settled on the orange, furry figure lying lifelessly at Tohru's side, the darker-brunette jumped to her feet and jetted down the remaining stretch of hallway, reaching down and pulling the tiny cat into her arms.

"Oh-my-god-what-has-happened-to-you!" Kagura cried, shaking the cat violently, "Wake up, Kyou! WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" Just as Kagura – in her sudden state of rage – was ready to throw poor, cataleptic Kyou through the glass window that was mounted into the outside wall of the hallway, there was a sudden yell.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, MISS. HONDA?"

Tohru spun on her heel facing wide-eyed, red-faced, _birds-nest-for-hair_, Mrs. Harada her oh so loveable History teacher. The brunette laughed uneasily as Kagura froze mid-movement, her eyes softening as she carefully placed Kyou back into her arms, a cheesy smile on her face.

"Well you see, Mrs. Harada," Tohru started, "I heard some noises out in the hallway and I just had to see what was going on and-"

"I do not want to hear your LIES Miss. Honda!" Tohru's teacher yelled, "And why the _hel_-heck are those god forsaken animals in this school? And who was cursing? I want answers, NOW!"

Tohru tensed… what was she to say?

"Well, Mrs. Crazy-hair, you see my friends – Momiji and Kyou Sohma to be exact – as well as a few other members of their family are cursed with the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. When they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or placed under a lot of stress, they transform into that animal that are cursed with. So, as you can see, Momiji here is the year of the rabbit, as for Kyou, he's the year of the cat, which technically doesn't exist because the rat tricked the cat and all that jazz. You know the story don't ya?"

If she said that, she'd either be sent to a mental institution, or she'd have her memory erased. Both options didn't sound too pleasant at the moment…

"It's my fault, Miss," Kagura spoke in a whisper, glancing up at the teacher with sad eyes – the same eyes she had given Tohru when they first met at Shigures' house, "I just wanted to bring my cousin Tohru her birthday presents, I don't know what I was thinking bringing them to her school and all…" Kagura sniffled, wiping her dry eyes with the right sleeve of her sweater, as she held Kyou close to her chest with her left arm, "I was just so excited and my dear Tohru always wanted a kitty and bunny…"

"Always!" Tohru cried, snuggling Momiji who, for the moment, had stopped crying. Wait, since when was it her birthday?

Mrs. Harada didn't look amused, or even convinced for that matter.

"Well Miss…" Tohru's teacher trailed off, waving a hand dismissively in Kagura's face, "Whoever-you-are! You should know better than to bring _fifthly_, _smelly _animals into a school. And for you, Tohru Honda!" Mrs. Harada turned to face the hazel-eyed seventeen-year old, "There is no excuse for you simply getting up and leaving my class. For that, you will have a week's worth of detention starting tomorrow! Understood?"

The brunette glanced up at her teacher, horrified. _Detention_?

"MISS. HONDA? AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-yes," Tohru managed to choke out, glancing down at her feet.

'_Sorry, Mom,' _she muttered quietly to herself, ashamed.

"And why are those uniforms in the middle of the hallway?"

"Okay-we-need-to-go-now-buh-bye!" Kagura nearly yelled in one breath, picking up the discarded clothing with her free hand. Quickly, she then hooked arms with bedazzled Tohru and pulled her down the hallway and out of the school.

* * *

"Kagura, I think it's better if you just let Kyou rest…" 

"BUT HE NEEDS MY LOVE TO _HEAL_!"

"I think he can survive without your love for just a little while," Tohru explained, prying the older-woman off of Kyou's bedroom door, "He'll need something to eat when he wakes up, won't he? Why don't you go make him something! I'm sure he'd appreciate it!"

"Oh that's such a good idea!" Kagura squeaked, racing away from Tohru and down the flight of stairs that led to the lower part of the house. Sighing deeply, the brunette ran a hand through her medium brown hair, contemplating what to do next…

She and Kagura had already dropped Momiji off at the Sohma main house, since he just so happened to sprint from the school with them. So she didn't have to worry about that…

She decided against going downstairs, unless of course she smelled smoke, seeing as Kagura would probably kick her out anyway. When it came to Kyou, the woman wanted to do everything she could for him _independently_.

She did have quite large amount of homework to do; most of it consisted of make-up work from the previous week when she came home from work finding that she was too tired to care about her grades.

She could clean, that always took her mind off of the things that were bothering her but sadly, at this moment she couldn't find the will power to pick up a mop.

Something in her gut kept her placed in front of Kyou's door and she fought the back the idea of checking on the orange-haired boy. She _had _kept Kagura away from his room, so she'd be a hypocrite if she went in herself, wouldn't she?

'_He needs his rest_,' Tohru told herself, taking a few steps away from the door and down the hallway towards her room, '_Leave him alone_!'

It couldn't hurt just to take a peek to see if he was okay, right?

While her brain told her to leave the boy be, her heart told her go see him and for some reason, her heart had a stronger will power over her actions at the moment.

Deciding only to stay a few seconds – one minute at the most – Tohru descended back down the length of the hallway and silently entered Kyou's bedroom, sliding the door shut behind her. Dropping her arms at her sides the brunette turned towards Kyou's bed.

He was still asleep, much to Tohrus thanks, she didn't know what she would have said _or_ did if he was awake. He had transformed back into his human form, and he lay on his back, his bare arms resting at his sides above the blanket that Kagura had pulled over his legs and most of his torso. His lightly tanned skin looked deeper in color against the pasty-white quilt, and Tohru couldn't help but notice the well-toned muscles of his arms and upper chest.

The brunette shook her head quickly, pushing away the slight and sudden desire she had to see the rest of his upper body. Sure, she had seen him without a shirt before but she hadn't really taken any time to actually _look _at him. A blush crept up her usually pale cheeks as she sat down on the edge of Kyou's bed, trying her hardest to keep the mattress from shaking too much. God forbid he wake up and find her like this.

Tohru really didn't know what was going on with her. She had never, _ever_ felt like this before. But it seemed ever since he had looked at her like that, ever since he had pulled her to him like he did, ever since he spoke her name with enough emotion that it made her entire body tingle, she had felt this way. Like, she'd do everything and anything just to see him smile, or laugh even. Like she'd go to the ends of the universe to find a way to break that damned curse he was under just so maybe he wouldn't be as cold as he was, or that maybe he could hold her… just once… just long enough that she could feel a single beat of his heart against her cheek.

The orange-haired boy shifted in his sleep, muttering something incoherent to the air. Tohru tensed, pursing her lips in a pathetic attempt to keep her presence to the hotheaded cat unknown.

'_He's out cold_,' the brunette thought, '_What am I so worried about_?'

That's when Tohru noticed something abnormal about Kyou's face.

He had a split lower lip, as well as a blackened eye. Why she hadn't noticed this as soon as she got a good look at him she wasn't exactly sure. Feeling her curiosity get the better of her, Tohru hesitantly leaned forward a bit so she could graze her fingers against Kyou's forehead and brush his bangs from his eyes, much like he had done for her this morning. But when her hand came close enough to his face, Kyou's left arm suddenly shot up and grabbed her wrist, his fingers lightly digging into the soft flesh of her inner forearm.

Tohru gasped despite herself. He wasn't hurting her, but his rash and quick movement had certainly caught her off-guard.

Kyou opened his eyes, only moments after grabbing her. His crimson eyes were hard, evidently angry. Tohru didn't know what to say, or even to do. She had obliviously annoyed him since he looked pissed off beyond reason and though she tried to form the words 'I'm sorry,' she just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried.

"Oh," Kyou spoke in a whisper, lessening his grip on Tohru's forearm but not letting go of it entirely. His eyes softened a considerable amount, "I thought you were Kagura."

"What happened to your face?" Tohru blurted out, then internally scolded herself for being so blunt. Kyou sighed, wincing slightly as he blinked.

"Me and Black Haru got in'a fight," he explained, "this mornin' after I—well, _you know_, ran off…"

"Oh," was all Tohru could say.

A few seconds - that felt like an eternity to Tohru – lapse silently between the two of them, leaving Tohru to pass the time with admiring the blue-tint of her uniform skirt. Kyou's fingers were still flexed around her arm, and the brunette instantly wondered why he hadn't dropped his hand yet. This wasn't like Kyou at all. He had always kept himself at a distance from everyone, including her, yet here he was, holding her arm in such a soft, _loving_, way…

She instantly blamed Kyou's actions on brain damage he probably suffered when Kagura shook him as though he were nothing more than a rag doll.

"Tohru," Kyou's voice was weak but was loud enough to beckon her from her thoughts, glancing up from her skirt, she met the hotheaded cat's crimson gaze.

"I wanted to say that, well, I didn't really mean what I said this mornin', 'bout not carin' I mean," Kyou paused, his grip around Tohru's arm tightening, "It's just that damn dog was singin' that song… and…"

Tohru laughed, slightly confused, "What song?"

All the color drained from Kyou's face. _Shit. _

"N-never mind," he stammered, "I'm just sorry, okay? 'Bout leavin' and all," he blushed slightly, "And if I worried you when I didn't show up for school on time."

"Oh, no, it's okay!" Tohru said quickly, smiling, "Don't fret, I wasn't too worried."

_'I didn't even know you were missing,'_ Tohru thought shyly.

"OH KYOU I MADE YOU YOUR FAVORITE!" Kagura's voice yelled from just outside his bedroom door. Both Kyou and Tohru's head whipped to the side at the sound of the older-woman's voice.

"Oh god," he whispered, "_She's goin' kill me_."

"KYOU, DARLING?"

Almost on cue, as Kyou was sitting up, Kagura came barreling through the door, a large, idiotic smile on her face as she raced across the room with a platter of food in her hand all of which looked either to be severely burnt or under-cooked.

But it's the thought that counts, _right_?

Though, as quickly as Kagura had entered the room everything went silent, and the older-woman's gaze dropped to the hand that Kyou had clutched around Tohru's arm.

"Did I miss something?" Kagura asked all too innocently, eyeing the pair that sat close to each other on Kyou's bed. Tohru instantly pulled her arm away from Kyou and he away from her; an awkward silence encompassed the air as Tohru stood.

"No, nothing! We were just talking!" Tohru smiled, "Well, I better go finish my homework. See you guys later!"

Tohru could feel Kyou's eyes on her as she swiftly left the room, embarrassed beyond words. It wasn't that someone touching her was embarrassing or anything, after all, it wasn't like they were kissing or something, it was simply because it was _Kyou_ who had touched her…

As soon as the brunette was out of hearing range, Kagura narrowed her eyes sadly at the orange-haired boy, noting the look on his face, a look she knew _very_ well.

"No, Kyou," she whispered.


	4. Reflection of the Heart

**Chapter Four**

Authors Note: I've changed the title because I found this amazing poem in my English textbook, and it goes very well with this fanfiction… so, here's the poem…

If there be sorrow  
Let it be  
For things undone…  
Undreamed  
Unrealized  
Unattained  
To these add one;  
Love withheld… restrained.

(I do not take credit for this poem! I bow down to Mari Evans' genius as well as my English textbook for publishing it. Oh, and some higher being for helping me stumble across it.)

WOAH! FOUR MORE REVIEWS! –Dances a dance of joy then precedes hug reviewers- I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you so much! (Keep 'em comin', please?)

And as I said before, Kagura is EXTREMELY evil in this story….

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I could fly. Oh, and I wish I could own Fruits Basket too, seeing as I don't. DON'T SUE MEEE!_

**

* * *

04- Reflection of the Heart**

**

* * *

**

Kyou didn't know why he felt as though he were caught doing something forbidden, like touching Tohru had been some kind of taboo or outlawed act. The way Kagura was looking at him, her night eyes narrowed sadly, darkly shining with some kind of knowledge that Kyou himself didn't even know of, just reinforced that feeling of insecurity and twist of emotions that had come with the situation.

And he wanted to deck the boar for making him feel like that.

"No, what?" Kyou asked quite rudely, wincing slightly as his sore muscles strained to keep him sitting up. Kagura didn't move from where she stood; though, the tray she held in her hands visibly shook, the glass dishware lightly clanking together.

"She'll never let you," Kagura spoke in a soft, monotone voice, "She'll never, _ever _let you."

"What the hell are you doin' here anyway?" Kyou asked angrily, furrowing his brows, ignoring the comment Kagura had made – since his heart had skipped a beat, "And why the hell did show up at my school?"

"I missed you," Kagura said in a small voice, dropping her head slightly, " And must there _always_ be an occasion just for me to see you, _my Kyou_?"

"I'M NOT YOURS!" Kyou yelled, balling his hands into fists, "Plus that don't give you a right to come to my school and screw everythin' up!"

"I WASN'T SCREWING ANYTHING UP!" Kagura yelled, dropping the tray of food she was holding, "YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ANYTHING I DO FOR YOU!"

"What have _ever_ you done other than be a PAIN IN MY ASS?"

"I BRING YOU HOME UNCONCIOUS, TUCK YOU IN, COOK YOU FOOD AND _THIS_ IS THE THANKS I GET?" Kagura yelled, tackling the hotheaded cat, "I'LL TEACH YOUUU!"

Kyou immediately – well, almost immediately since he blacked out for about three seconds from the force in which Kagura had _slammed_ his head into his bedroom wall – regretted ever telling the brunette that she was a pain in his ass, even though he was sure she knew _long_ before now. Why did women have to be so… _sensitive_?

Although, Kyou's frail, hurting body was probably _just_ as sensitive as a woman's "feelings" at the moment. With every punch Kagura threw caused another wave of pain to course through him, a pain that seemed to settle deep at his core, igniting the flame of anger he had _always_ had a problem controlling.

"GET OFF'A ME, KAGURA!" Kyou yelled, struggling to pry the brunette off of him as well as dampen the fury that was rising quickly in his chest.

"BUT I LOVE YOU, KYOU!" Kagura cried, continuing to punch the hotheaded cat wherever she could, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOVE ME TOOOO?"

The room fell into silence.

Kyou didn't know what to say, really. The question spun around in his mind like a catchy song lyric and he tried his hardest to push away the answer that kept bubbling to the surface of his thoughts. The answer that he had, for so long, denied his heart into accepting because he was afraid, no he was _terrified_ that his heart would be broken yet again. Though he would never admit that to anyone, hell, he wouldn't even admit it to himself considering the fact he often interpreted those raw, strange emotions he felt when he looked at _her_ as hatred and deception; although, he was certainly sure that the _true_ meaning behind those eccentric feelings were just the opposite.

'_Would you love Kagura if she was just like…'_

"Get away from me, Kagura," Kyou muttered monotone, finding the sudden willpower to literally push the brunette from him, causing her to collapse onto the floor in the glassy mess she had made when she had dropped the "food" she had prepared for him.

"Kyou," Kagura whined, pouting much like Momiji did, "What's wrong?"

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone!" Kyou asked angrily, ignoring the pain that threatened to overwhelm him, as he stood. The hotheaded cat was only dressed in a pair of loose, silky looking boxers that sat low on his hips and Kagura – since she had been cursed with _wandering_ eyes- tried to hide the blush of embarrassment that suddenly crept up her cheeks.

"Kyou, you're-you're-you're-you're… _naked._"

The orange-haired boy did _not _like the way Kagura had said _naked_ what so ever.

"I am not!" Kyou retorted, wincing slightly as he paced the length of his room and to his dresser, fishing out a clean black shirt and beige cargo pants. As he rummaged through the folded, air-smelling clothes, he remembered a day when he'd be _lucky _to find something clean to wear, much less drawers _full _of it. He mentally thanked Tohru; he honestly didn't know where he'd be without the sometimes air-heady, yet loving brunette.

"Kyou, you need your rest!" Kagura yelled, causing Kyou's ears to ring, "Get back to bed, NOW!"

"Shut _up_, Kagura!" Kyou yelled in return, pulling his shirt over his head before nearly jumping into his pants. He was quickly finding that the more Kagura harped over a few bruises and a tender eye, the more he was starting to hate her. Sure, he disliked her already but she was sure as _hell _pushing him past that oh-so thin line between the way he felt now, and a pure sense of HATE.

"Kyou, talk to me!"

"Kyou, what's wrong?"

"_KYOUUU_!"

Oh, he was _beyond _pushed now.

"AGGGHHHHHH!" Kyou yelled, holding his head between his hands, "God don't you ever shut the hell up!"

Suddenly, the hotheaded cat felt the ground move beneath his feet, as well as the force of gravity shove him backwards. He waved his arms, much like a bird on speed, in a vain attempt to keep himself from loosing balance.

_Why the hell was everything spinning? _

_Much _to Kyou's dismay his pathetic attempt to keep balance only caused him to fall in Kagura and her glassy direction. And the brunette, of course, welcomed him with open arms.

"Oh Kyou, my darling!" Kagura spoke happily, hugging the delirious, orange-haired boy close to her, "I love you soooo much!"

Though Kyou tried, he couldn't find the will move or even scream, not that he could in the first place, considering the fact that his face was firmly pressed to Kaguras' _chest_.

"Mhm mhm mhmm MH!" (Meaning: "Let the hell GO!" in Kyou's face-in-_boobs_ talk.)

"Oh, I love-love-love-love L-O-V-E youuuu!" Kagura sung loudly, rocking back and fourth.

"Erm, Kyou?" the hotheaded cat suddenly heard as he caught the faint glimpse of his bedroom door sliding open. Oh god, he wanted to _die_. Just drop dead right now, maybe if he did Tohru could understand the reasoning for the position he and Kagura were in at the moment. Anything would be better than-

"OMIGOSH-I'M-SO-SORRY!" Tohru cried, cutting Kyou's thoughts off, as she jumped about five feet into the air and shielded her eyes, "I-JUST-WANTED-TO-KNOW-IF-KYOU-WANTED-THE-HOMEWORK-HE-MISSED-EARILER-OH-GOD-I'M-SUCH-AN-IDIOT! I-DIDN'T-KNOW-YOU-TWO-WERE… I'LL-BE-GOING-NOW!"

Kyou had never seen Tohru run faster in his life.

* * *

"_Do you love him_?" She wanted to ask the hazel-eyed brunette who sat across the table from her, '_No' _she then thought_, ' She can't possibly love him, since I already love him more than any other girl in this entire world.' _

Kagura had never considered Tohru as a threat before, but _now_, she sighed, suddenly taking interest in trout and brown rice that was prepared for dinner, she most _definitely_ was.

If only Kyou knew what he was getting into by liking that girl. Maybe if he knew what the hell he was risking by feeling something more than friendship towards Tohru he could save himself. Kagura considered telling him, the one thing that Akito had kept hidden from the outcast of the family, the one thing that could either bring the Sohmas to their knees, or save them from themselves.

Although, Kagura knew she couldn't. It wasn't her place, no matter how much she loved Kyou; no matter how much he wanted to shield him from the heartache she constantly felt from his coldness. And she couldn't change his feelings either, no matter how much she wanted to.

For now, all the brunette could do was hope and pray that the glint of light that had shone in the hotheaded cats eyes was just a reflection of the sun, _not_ a reflection of the heart.

* * *

Three days had passed since Kyou had gotten in that fight with Black Haru and Shigure and Yuki hadn't been at the house. The orange-haired boy couldn't help to feel anything but at ease at the moment. It was a nice change to not have that idiot dog and damn rat down his throat every five minutes.

Not to mention, he had Tohru _all_ to himself.

He mentally kicked himself in the ass for that last statement.

Speaking of Tohru, Kyou furrowed his brows as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, – he, as usual, was "thinking" on the roof - she had been pretty much "down-in-the-dumps" all week which was SO not like her.

"Did I do somethin'?" Kyou thought aloud, racking his brain for something he may have done or said to insult her. Guilt settled in his stomach. _Shit! What had he done now?_

Maybe she didn't want to be around him; after all, she _had _been staying after school everyday and not comin' home from work until after eleven. Sure, he had gone and picked her up those days but she remained silent for the most part of the way home, except for when she would thank him for going all that way just to get her.

Kyou faintly heard the ring of the telephone from inside the house. He automatically assumed it was Shigure calling to check-up on him and Tohru and probably tease him about the whole "being-alone" situation.

Kyou, being naturally curious, hopped off the roof and landed on all fours on the ground. Standing up straight, he sighed and dug his hands into his pants pockets, knowing that Tohru was inside. The brunette was off today, and though she _had _stayed after school again, she had gotten in about an hour ago. Kyou had kept his distance, not wanting to make her more upset than she already was.

Sliding open the front door, Kyou quietly kicked off his shoes as he heard Tohru basically run to the phone before her usual, happy tone called, "Hello! Sohma Residence!"

He thought it was cute how she said that.

He kicked himself in the ass again.

"Yes, this is she," Tohru said after a few moments of silence, "Oh, hello Aunt! How are you?"

Well, unless the airhead had taken a liking to calling that stupid dog "Aunt," it sure as hell wasn't Shigure.

Kyou entered the room Tohru was in, watching her with a mild-interest. The brunette didn't even seem to notice his presence or, the muscles in the hotheaded cat's chest tightened, maybe she was just ignoring the fact that he was there. He immediately chose not to think about it.

"Oh," Tohru spoke, sorrow echoing in her tone, "Yes, I'll be there tomorrow. Thank you very much."

"Who was that?" Kyou asked carefully after Tohru had fully hung-up the phone. Tohru didn't answer at first, but rather let the question hang in the air. He tensed, glancing down at the floor quickly. _Damnit! She _was_ pissed at him! _

"I mean, if ya don't wanna tell me that's cool too, whatever. I don't car-"

"My grandpa passed away yesterday," Tohru spoke quietly, dropping her head slightly, as she turned to face the orange-haired boy.

"Oh, _Tohru_," was all Kyou could find the heart to say…

"I'm okay, really!" Tohru smiled, waving her hands in the air, "No big deal! Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to go make dinner…"

"Screw dinner," Kyou spoke sternly, grabbing Tohru's forearm before she could get past him. Tohru froze where she stood, her head dropping a little more.

"But, just because something bad happened to me, doesn't mean you shouldn't have anything to eat, Kyou," Tohru spoke in a whisper, shyly glancing up to meet Kyou's gaze.

"Stop tryin' to act so noble, Tohru!" Kyou yelled, causing the brunette to flinch. Kyou gritted his teeth. DAMNIT! WHY DID SHE ALWAYS DO THIS? She never expressed her true feelings to anyone! She always hid it behind that goofy smile of hers. And she such a damn good actress that almost everyone she was around didn't know when she was upset.

Kyou lowered his voice to his usual cocky tone, "I know how'ta make leek soup and if I get hungry enough, I'll make some. Now I want you to go to your room and… I don't know, do some girly stuff! Call up those two annoying friends of yours and hav'a sleepover or somethin', I don't know… OH SHIT! Tohru, did I say somethin' wrong?" Kyou panicked, "Don't cry! I didn't mean to! Oh damnit! JUST BACKHAND ME IF YOU'RE ANGRY!"

Tohru smiled widely, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Would you really eat leek soup just so I didn't have to cook?" Tohru asked amused, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Kyou felt like laughing. _He'd starve first. _


	5. The CRAZY Boyfriend

Yes, it has taken me forever to update. I apologize.

I LOVE REVIEWSSSSSS! Ohmigosh! You people make me soooo happy! –Glomps six other reviewers- YOU ROCK! I've planned out the rest of the story, and it should end at chapter eleven…. However, you'll probably want to kill me at the end so I'll probably do a sequel to this one if it's wanted. Hehe.

_A little possible Kagura oocness, she's rather serious in a flashback._

Enjoy. –Insert smiley face-

* * *

_Disclaimer: I OWN FRUITS BASKET! Mwhahaha. –_Gets hit in head with sharp rock_- Okay! I lied. Yeah, yeah, don't sue me!_

_

* * *

_**05- The CRAZY Boyfriend**

**

* * *

**

"Thank you so much, Kyou, for coming with me," Tohru spoke quietly, smiling up at her friend as he walked at her side. The orange-haired boy grunted, a light pink flush washing over his cheeks.

"Well, ya know…" Kyou trailed off, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets.

Tohru knew. Or, she'd at least act like she did.

Sighing, the brunette moved her gaze forward. She caught sight of the many cherry blossom trees that lined the cement walkway that led through the cemetery her mother happened to be buried in. Today, her grandfathers' burial would too be at this place.

Tohru and her grandfather hadn't be very close in the years following her mothers death, considering the fact that her Aunt and Uncle – who _still_ lived under his roof – had never really taken a liking to her. Although, he _had_ often called her at Shigures house just to see how she was doing, or to see if she needed help with her school tuition when she fell behind in her payments. Tohru had always respected and loved that about her grandpa, that he was willing to help her despite the absence of a firm relationship between the two of them.

"Are ya sure about this?" Kyou's rather deep, cocky tone asked quietly as the brunette folded her hands over her stomach, her pale skin a ghostly white against the fabric of her black dress, "I mean, your Aunt and Uncle are jerks. Are ya sure you wanna be 'round them?"

"He was my grandfather," Tohru spoke simply, "I should pay my respects whether I want to be around my family or not. But, don't you worry!" Tohru smiled brightly, glancing up at the sky, " Everything will be all right, I just know it!"

'_Right Mom?_' she asked silently to the sky, closing her eyes as a light gust of wind blew through the air, causing her long brown hair to fall behind her shoulders.

And though the brunette didn't know it at the time, the teenage boy that walked at her side just looked at her nearly in awe, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah," he whispered, "Everythin' will be all right."

_"And I'll kick some ass if it's not." _

* * *

_I break a lot, I know. I'm sorry._

"Nice of ya to show up, Tohru," the brunettes aunt muttered smugly as she and Kyou stood along side a small group of people consisting of a bunch of faces Tohru didn't recognize. Sadness loomed in the air like a storm cloud, you know, the ones that choose a certain person to follow around for a long time, raining down upon their unfortunate heads and sending blots of lightening into his or her _ass_?

While this particular rain cloud wasn't _quite_ as comical as some, it was obvious that it was making its presence known to everyone, especially to the seventeen year-old brunette.

Tohru shifted her weight from her left foot, to her right, sighing deeply as her eyes traveled over the shining, oakwood casket that her grandfathers' body would occupy forever more. Pain settled in the center of her chest, and her hazel eyes filled with the tears she had thought had been completely shed last night.

Maybe, everything wasn't going to be quite as all right as she had predicted.

The same, droning sensation of mourning she had felt when her mother had passed away, soon became the only emotion Tohru could feel.

"I'm sorry," Tohru spoke quietly, eyeing her aunt for a moment before dropping her gaze back to the coffin. The brunette didn't know why she felt the need to apologize for her relatives' rude remark, but at this point she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was get rid of the sorrow that was seemingly engulfing her, overwhelming her to the point that her hands lightly shook and she had to close her eyes to keep from crying.

Tohru soon felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and though she fought the urge to shrug it away, she was grateful for it being there. Especially because she knew to whom that hand belonged.

_Kyou. _

"Are ya all right, Tohru?" the brunette heard the orange-haired boy ask softly to her ear. She sighed, clearing her head as she opened her eyes once again, remaining as calm as she possibly could.

This was the last thing she had ever wanted for Kyou, or anyone she had ever befriended, to worry him. Why else would she hide every silly, pathetic emotion she felt? Force a smile on her face despite that fact she felt like screaming? Felt like cursing the gods who had stolen some of the most precious things to her?

"Yes, just fine, Kyou!" Tohru said quickly, throwing him a sleepish grin over her shoulder as the orange-haired boy quickly withdrew his hand. Blushing slightly, he kicked at the ground…

"Well, I was juss checkin', since ya looked pretty upset and all…" Kyou trailed off again. Tohru sighed; he seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"Would you and your _boyfriend_ shut up?" Tohru's uncle asked rather loudly, throwing the pair a look of hate, "We would like to start to ceremony! Don't you have any respect for the dead!"

Of course, Kyou and Tohru barely heard the second part of his comment seeing as they were both _freaking out_ in their heads.

"NOW SEE HERE…" Kyou started, quickly waving his hand in Tohru's family's general direction. Although, he didn't say much because the brunettes aunt came to her uncles side, grinning devilishly.

"_Heyyyy_, I remember you," the older woman said quietly, eyeing Kyou, "You're one of the guys that live at the same house Tohru does."

"_Yeah_… So, is she _shacking_ up with you, too?" Tohru's uncle asked evilly, nudging his wife in the ribs with his elbow as his eyes lingered between the teenagers before meeting Kyou's suddenly infuriated gaze.

Tohru stared blankly at her aunt and uncle, a sort of "deer-in-headlights" look masking her once smiling face. For a moment the brunette couldn't feel her heart beat in her chest, or hear the steady thrum of her pulse in her ears. Her lungs burned as though she had inhaled acid, and she desperately wished to claw at her chest to release the poison of their words. But she found herself immobilized, unable to move, unable to breath, unable to think even. How could they say that? How could they even _think_ that here?

The first time they had questioned the Sohma boys she had been able to forgive them. After all, it did seem somewhat peculiar that she, a blossoming, teenage female, was living under the same roof as three men she was not related to. Tohru knew it wasn't "moral" in the eyes of outsiders, but she and everyone close to her knew that she wasn't doing anything close to what her family so often implied.

Sure, she may have been thrown into a house of men, but that didn't make her a _whore_.

It wasn't even the fact that her family thought so low of her to actually dream she would do something like that that upset her. It was the fact that they hadn't ever, _ever _tried to even get to know her, yet they assumed these horrible things. What gave them the right? When they didn't even know what kind of person she was? But most of all, what gave them the right to even speak those words aloud **here**? _At her grandfathers funeral_?

Nothing. There was absolutely _nothing_.

Tohru's cheeks turned so red from embarrassment it as almost as though she had been slapped across the face, though ironically, it wasn't _she _who received a _blow_.

Tohru's uncle fell back a few steps, cradling the left side of his face in his hands as his breath whistled through his clenched teeth. Kyou tensed, dropping his fist back to his side, his crimson eyes hard and inhumanly cold. As shocked as the brunette may have been with what her uncle had asked, she was even more surprised with Kyou's actions. What could have drove him to do something like this? While yes, Kyou was very _physical _when it came to things that angered him, why would a question asked about _her _infuriate him to the point where he would _punch_ someone?

"What the FRICK?" Tohru's uncle yelled, only he replaced a _certain_ word with a more "colorfulremark. (HINTHINT: It starts with an F!) He sounded utterly astounded, as though he wasn't quite sure that the orange-haired teen had actually _punched _him. However, both Kyou and Tohru knew that the throbbing pain that had most likely came with the blow just made that reality more real.

After all, if it didn't hurt, he wouldn't be holding his face, now would he?

"I'm goin' pound that four-eyed face of yours into the ground, you bastard!" Kyou growled dangerously, raising his voice slightly, "I'm goin make you regret even _thinking_ that question!"

Tohru's uncle looked appalled.

The brunette, who suddenly remembered how to move and speak, raced around the group of people who had come for her grandfathers' funeral, her eyes wide and arms flailing in the air.

"I'm _soooo_ sorry!" she cried, "Kyou didn't mean it, honest!"

"Your boyfriends CRAZY!" Tohru's aunt yelled, hugging her husband around the middle as she eyed fuming Kyou carefully "We should SUE for this!"

"Go ahead and sue all ya want," Kyou whispered smugly, "Ain't like I got nothin' worth takin'," he paused, narrowing his eyes, "Plus, it won't change a damned thing, he's still a _spineless asshole_."

"THAT'S IT!" Tohru's uncle yelled, dropping his hand from his face showing off the already blackening bruise at the left side of his jaw, "GET THE _HELL_ OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS ON YOUR ASSES!"

Tohru nearly fell to her knees in front of her realities, panting.

"Please don't make us leave!" she pleaded, "Not until after the ceremony! I promise we'll leave as soon as it's over!"

"Why should we do _you_ any favors?" Tohru's aunt whispered angrily, nodding shortly in the hotheaded cats direction, "After _he_, punched my husband for no good reason!"

"NO GOOD REASON?" Kyou yelled, lunging forward, ready to tear apart the brunettes family. However, Tohru had predicted he would do something like that and she held him back as well as she could, considering that she had to keep herself as far from him as she could. After all, she didn't want her "Crazy" _Boyfriend_ to magically puff into kitty form.

"Kyou, Stop!" Tohru said almost angrily, hugging herself to his right arm, her shoulder lightly pressed against his. She silently prayed to anything that would listen; hoping she wouldn't accidentally brush her chest against his if he fought her away, better yet, she prayed that maybe he would just calm down all together. But then again, this was Kyou Sohma… calming _him_ down was near damn impossible.

Suddenly, that not-so-comical storm cloud that hovered above the groups' sorrowful heads decided to spice things up a bit…

The once rather sunny and blue sky was soon obscured by a group of angry looking storm clouds that stretched across its face entirely. The air smelled thickly of rain and earth, and the temperature dropped a considerable amount. Kyou – being affected by this more than anyone – bristled and gave way to Tohru's touch, scowling at her mindless relatives.

He muttered something under his breath that no one quite caught.

"Well, we might as well get this done and over with," Tohru's uncle spoke quietly, glancing up at the sky, "It looks like it's goin' rain and by the times the cops get here it'll be raining. So you can stay for time sake. But I swear boy," he peered at Kyou over the rims of his glasses, "You move once and I'm goin' –"

"_Keh_, got it old man," Kyou hissed, obviously very uncomfortable with the dramatic change in weather, "Juss get on with it, will ya?"

And he did.

"I'm so sorry for all of this," Tohru whispered, pulling away a little from the orange-haired teen, "I really am…"

"Keh," was all Kyou said.

As the ceremony started, Tohru pulled away from Kyou entirely, only, when her fingers grazed across his – an accident, of course – he quickly reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it so his palm was lightly pressed against hers.

Tohru blushed again. _Kyou was acting _REALLY _funny today. _Heck, he had been acting funny all week!

From the way he had checked her temperature, to the way he had held her wrist, it was all so strange and unlike the cat. But, then again, the acts were not completely out of his range of friendly affection. But _this, _Tohru took a short glance down at their intertwined hands, mentally noting of how large his was compared to hers, was _so _completely beyond normal Kyou.

And to be honest, this terrified the hazel-eyed brunette.

Maybe, _just maybe, _Kagura had been right about the unspoken feelings between the two of them. Maybe Kyou really _did_ feel something a little more than friendship towards her, and though her heart fluttered with just the thought of it, her heart also sank too.

As the brunette mildly felt Kyou's slightly calloused thumb brush circles against the back of her hand - and heard the soft-spoken tone of the religious leader invited to the funeral start to speak about her Grandfathers' life – she thought back to when she and Kagura had last spoken.

------

_"Do you like Kyou?" Kagura asked in a whisper across the dining table, glancing up from the dinner Tohru had prepared for the two of them. The younger-brunette reluctantly pulled her gaze from the back door and frowned slightly. She had been so focused on looking out for the orange-haired teen – seeing as he had taken off only a few minutes after he and Kagura had yet another falling out – she didn't exactly hear what Kagura had to say. _

_Knitting her brows, Tohru sweetly whispered, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"_

_Kagura inhaled deeply, as though regaining her strength and asked again, "Do you like Kyou? Tohru?"_

_"Oh, of course I like him!" Tohru grinned, going back to her dinner of Trout and rice, "Why wouldn't I-" _

_"No," Kagura growled sternly, her dark eyes wide, "I mean like him, _like himLove _him, Tohru. Love him in a _boyfriend _way." _

_If she had been standing, the hazel-eyed seventeen year old probably would have fell back a few steps, utterly floored with the question. _Love Kyou?_ Kyou Sohma? The guy who had been a jerk to her ever since they met? The guy who acted as though he had no care in the world, not even for her? No, she couldn't possibly… _

_Tohru pursed her lips as her stomach did a 180 spin inside of her, and the food she was chewing suddenly turned to ash in her mouth. She swallowed, slowly, considering both the question, and the possible reasons for the older-woman to ask her it. It was true – and often physically showed – that Kagura was head-over-heels for the orange-haired boy, and maybe she was just worried that the brunette, bearing in mind that she lived under the same roof as him, had grown some sort of strange, passionate feelings towards the love of _her_ life. _

_She couldn't blame the older brunette for asking but Tohru was semi-afraid to answer truthfully since she wasn't entirely sure herself. _

"Sorry Mom," _she whispered in a voice only loud enough that she and her plate could hear. _

_"Of course not!" Tohru weakly smiled, a sweat drop forming on the right side of her forehead, "Um, I mean, I love him but" she waved her hands quickly in front of her chest, "not like that." _

_Kagura didn't look convinced. _

_"Well," she spoke simply, pushing the food on her plate around, "If those feelings ever do get well, stronger… just remember." Kagura looked up again, her dark eyes shining with something that caused Tohru to feel sick in her stomach, "You can't even _hug _him." _

_Tohru felt all the color drain from her cheeks and settle somewhere deep inside of her, so deep that she wasn't entirely sure if she could ever find it again. Kagura continued. _

_"Think of Hiro and Kisa," Kagura spoke monotone, her glaze flickering over Tohru's shoulder, "They're both members of the Zodiac and Akito _still _won't let them be together. If you don't want to think about them, think of Hatori and Kana. Hatori loved Kana with everything in his being, and she loved him in return. But then Akito freaked out, and Hatori had to erase all her memories of him, and that love they shared," Kagura's voice grew more passionate as she spoke, "Do you believe that Hatori had the pleasure of forgetting her as easily as she did him? No. Everything is a constant reminder of what could have been, what _should _have been. Do you want Kyou to suffer as Hatori is? Do you?" _

_"Never," Tohru breathed, her eyes wide, "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. Ever!" _

_"Then keep your distance," Kagura growled, "Only you can save him, Tohru," she tore her gaze downward, her eyes welling with tears, "Seeing that you're the one he's fond of." _

-----

"Tohru, we gotta go," Kyou spoke slightly aggravated, "Come on, the ceremony's over, I'm gettin' weaker every damned minute and you're _killin' _my hand!"

"Huh?" Tohru asked sounding slightly drowsy, almost as though she had just awoke from a nap. Glancing down, Tohru found that her fingers were tightly clamped against Kyou's now limp hand, her nails digging into the flesh of the back of his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly, dropping her hand in unison. Kyou grimaced, cradling his hand to his chest.

"You sure as hell gotta grip."

Tohru only smiled weakly.

Looking over, not fully believing that she had missed the entire ceremony because of her flashback, she found that most members of their group were slowly wandering away as her grandfathers casket was slowly lowered into the hole in the group by two muscular looking men with ropes. However, her Aunt and Uncle remained, frowning slightly at the display.

"Goodbye, Grandpa," she whispered, allowing the air to carry her words to wherever it chose to take them.

* * *

"Ya know," Kyou said amused, peaking over the arc of the roof, "This is my sulkin' spot, not yours." 

Tohru glanced over her shoulder, grinning sleepily as she tucked her knees closer to her chest, "Um, I'm sorry."

"No big deal," Kyou spoke bored as Tohru watched him hoist himself onto the roof and walk the length of it, lying down on his back next to the brunette. Tohru sighed, Kagura's "_Keep your distance_" remark echoing in the darkest parts of her mind. Keep her distance, hmm? When it felt _this_ good just to be _this _close to him?

That would be difficult.

"Tohru," Kyou's voice rang out, "I just wanted to tell you that well," he paused, running a hand through his hair, "That well, ya know, if I could, I would _hold you_ or something…"

The brunette was _extremely _happy that they were in the dark, because she wasn't entirely sure if she'd die from all the blood in her body hushing to her face – turning her cheeks a odd color of violet-red – or if she'd die from the embarrassment of her cheeks even turning that color in the first place.

"I mean," Kyou added quickly, sitting up straight, "'Cause that's what guys do right? They comfort girls when they're upset," he was panicking, "Or did I screw somethin' up? SHIT!"

Tohru couldn't help it… she had to say it.

"_You're so cute_."

Just then about seven kitties – ninja kitties at that – tackled the hotheaded cat, nearly sending him face first off the roof.

* * *

Authors Note: So this chapter was rather serious and long… but don't you worry! It'll get funny again next chapter! 


	6. Of Belly Shirts and Nosebleeds

I'm _so_ sorry for taking this long to update. My Internet was revoked so I had to attack other computers.

I'm not happy with this chapter at all. I'm sorry for my lack of creativity and poor writing skills.

However, Domo Arigatou for all the reviews!

Enjoy.

I'm dedicating this chapter (despite the fact it sucks) to my newest reviewers! THANKS SO MUCH!

* * *

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket it'd be so cute you'd die. Literally. Seeing as you aren't dead and you're reading this, I obviously don't own it. Sucks, doesn't it? _

* * *

**O6- Of Belly Shirts and Nosebleeds**

* * *

Kyou snorted. 

"What 'cha ya doin', Tohru?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, leaning his back against the doorframe to the kitchen, arching a orange-colored brow high. He didn't want to seem too interested now…

Tohru glanced over her shoulder, grinning sheepishly as she continued to stir whatever she was cooking in a large, metal pot that was being heated on the stove.

"Um, I'm making lunch for Ayame and Yuki," the brunette explained, closing her hazel eyes happily.

"WHAT?" Kyou nearly screamed, caught completely off guard. Why the hell would Tohru be making lunch for that damn rat and that _girly asshole_? Plus, they weren't here, or going to be here… _were they_? The hotheaded cat felt his heart pound harder in his chest. God damned bastards. They just _had_ to screw everything up didn't they?

He _was_ going to tell her today. He had rehearsed in front of the mirror all last night and though he had fought the internal urge to punch his own reflection –finding his words idiotic and mumbled - he had finally gotten the way he'd tell her near damn perfect. It had to be perfect. Since well, Tohru _was just that_.

But _no_, those goddamn pricks were goin' screw everything up AGAIN!

"I told you about it, Kyou," Tohru said sweetly, oddly unaffected by the orange-haired teens sudden outburst, "Remember? Ayame asked me to drop by his shop sometime this week so he and Yuki could, "_Make-me-over_.""

Kyou mentally noted that she almost sounded _excited_.

"So," she continued, turning off the burner as she slipped an oven-mitten on her right hand, "I thought I'd make everyone lunch! It's the most I could do for Yuki and his brother seeing as they're trying to make me feel better."

"But wait," Kyou growled, "You and that bastard snake made plans even before… well," he scratched the back of his neck, not really wanting to say it, "_unmentionable _things happened…"

"I suppose Ayame thought I was upset before that," the brunette spoke quickly, but happily, a forced smile plastering her face, "I mean, Kyou, I _did_ set breakfast on fire two days in a row!"

"But… well…."

DAMNIT. DAMNIT. _DAMNIT!_ Why the _hell _hadn't he noticed it before? Now thinking about it Tohru _had _been upset. VERY upset. But of course, Kyou growled internally, annoyed with himself, he hadn't noticed when it when it was actually happening except for the morning earlier in the week when she had looked sick. Was he really that much of an idiot?

"K-Kyou? Are you okay? Yo-you're turning red."

"I'M FINE!" the orange-haired teen retorted loudly, cupping his face in his hands, feeling the heated skin of his face warm the palms of his hands. He absolutely hated blushing, _especially_ in front of Tohru. It made him feel weak, helpless, and just plain _stupid_.

After all, girls blushed, cried and felt all those stupid emotions. He grumbled.

_Stupid emotions, eh? _

"I'm sorry!" Tohru apologized, down casting her gaze as she spooned the contents of the pot into a few different containers with her free hand, her sheltered fingers holding the handle of the pot to keep from burning herself, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me," Kyou growled with a sigh, ranking a hand through his hair, "I juss- I don't know... that damn snake and rat don't deserve..."

"Oh!" Tohru squealed as the phone suddenly rang, cutting the orange-haired teen mid-sentence. "It's probably Yuki!" Kyou noticed that his hazel-eyed friend seemed relived that their conversation had been quite RUDELY interrupted, immediately causing the hotheaded cat to angrily cross his arms in front of his chest and curse everything that was Yuki Sohma.

Dropping the pot – which almost caused Kyou to have a heart attack– Tohru sprinted from the kitchen and into the room where the phone was. The orange-haired cat soon got a weird sense of Deja vu.

_What the hell? Did she like the phone more than _him?

He wouldn't be surprised. Even the hotheaded cat himself knew it wasn't easy to get close to a guy like him. But hadn't she seen that he had been trying? Trying to open up? Break the ice that had encompassed his heart? Tear down the internal barriers that kept him from feeling anything but pain and hate? Hadn't she seen? Most of all, did she even care?

Of course she cared, he immediately thought, she was, after all, Tohru Honda: The most caring girl in Japan!

"Oh, yes, I'm still coming, don't worry!" the hotheaded cat heard Tohru say quietly to the phone, "Kyou? No. He's not coming. But don't worry about me. I'll find my way…" she paused, then whispered to herself "_eventually_."

"No, Yuki! You don't need to come pick me up! I'll be-"

"I'LL BRING HER, YA DAMN RAT!" Kyou yelled, pulling the phone from Tohru's loose grip.

"K-Kyou!" the brunette stammered, her eyes wide.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, stupid cat," Yuki's cool tone spoke soundlessly, "Do you even know the way?"

Kyou gritted his teeth and cursed. He had no god damn idea. He had never once wanted to go to Ayames shop, and he had never intended on doing so. It didn't matter though. He'd walk in every goddamn store in town to find that dirty-snakes shop.

Then, he'd burn it the hell down.

"Tohru's been there, she knows what it looks like," Kyou grumbled, "We'll find it. Without your help, asshole." Kyou slammed down the receiver and unhooked the phone from the jack in the wall.

Oh damn, what the hell had he gotten himself into _this_ time?

"I suppose I'll have to make some more for lunch then!" Tohru grinned uneasily, turning on her heel and heading back for the kitchen.

Kyou found the idea of slamming his head into a wall appealing.

* * *

"Oh my lovely Tohru, it is so good to see you!" Ayame spoke happily, greeting the brunette and cat at the front door to his shop. Sure, it had taken them a little while, and a few random outbursts on Kyou's part – cursing a certain violet-haired boy – but they had finally made it. Ayame, who was dressed in his normal garb, flipped over the "Open/Closed" sign on his door, making it so "Closed" was facing out to the public. 

"Oh, Ayame you don't have to do that!" Tohru squealed, dropping the trays of food. Thankfully, it was Kyou's quick reflexes that saved the love-filled lunches from adoring the newly waxed, wooden floor.

"WOULD YOU PAY MORE ATTENTION?" Kyou asked yelling, his fingers sinking into the plastic containers so hard that they nearly punctured the plastic.

Tohru hung her head down low, "I'm _so_ sorry, Kyou. It was rude of me to..."

"Tsk, tsk, Kyon-kichi! Do not let jealously rule you!" Ayame spoke with a soft smile, placing a milky white hand at the base of the brunette's back to comfort her.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE YOU BASTARD SNAKE? I'M NOT JEALOUS! WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO BE JEALOUS ABOUT?"

The sliver-haired man's lips twitched into a wicked smirk, "That our lovely Tohru isn't focusing all her energy, emotion and love towards _you_, of course! You horribly spoiled boy! It must have been sheer _heaven_ having all of Tohru's attention solely focused on you, Kyon-kichi! I know I'm personally _green _with envy." He narrowed his eyes, "And you know I look just _awful_ in earthy tones."

"Will someone shut him up?" Yuki's soft tone came from the left as the sliver-haired man's younger brother walked across the length of the store, his violet eyes narrowed Ayame.

"Oh hello Yuki!" Tohru greeted, cocking her –adorable- head to the side, a grin engulfing her face. (Kyou had mentally added that adorable as his gaze flickered from his bastard cousin to the teenage girl.)

Yuki smiled and nodded in her general direction. Kyou wanted to rip his face off. However, he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen the bastard in a few days... yeah, that was it.

…Maybe.

"Oh, Yuki dearest! Do not sound so harsh in tone. I have learned – over these past days - that you truly _do _admire and adore me, as young sibling should. Only, _much_ as Kyon-kichi here, you use "special"," he drew quotation marks in the air, "ways to show your appreciation and love! You darling boy! HUG ME!"

Yuki sidestepped the nearly dancing snake.

"Appreciation and love for _this_?" the teenager spit, outraged, though his tone stayed dangerously monotone, "You took me against my will to this place! You think I thank you for that? You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, Ayame. Next time you want to steal someone from this family take Shigure. At least he'd _enjoy _your stupid little games."

"Oh he really _does_ love me!" the snake sung, folding his hands together and holding them to his chest. "What a joyous day this has turned out to be! And it's all thanks to _Tohru_!"

"WHAT?" The brunette asked, waving her arms, "No, no! Ayame! Don't thank me. It actually has nothing to do with me! I-I-I..."

"Jeeze, chill," Kyou said in a soft tone, resting a hand on her shoulder – after of course balancing the food in his other. "Ayame's bein' an IDIOT," he shot the bastard snake a hard glare, "Again."

"Oh no! Ayame's not that at all! He's a wonderful, caring person!" Tohru exclaimed, looking up at the hotheaded cat, not noticing the hand on her shoulder.

Although the airhead didn't notice his hand didn't exactly mean no one _else_ did.

"Oh, Kyou! You _do _love our Tohru! I want to be the flower girl at your wedding!" cried Ayame, stars in his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki nearly yelled, spin-kicking his brother in the jaw. "Nobody asked you, you cross-dressing snake!"

Ayame twitched from his place on the floor.

"Oh! Ayame! Are you all right?" Tohru asked, dropping down next to the Sohma, her brown hair falling in front of her shoulders. Kyou sucked in his breath, willing his eyes away from the brunette when he felt Yuki's bastard gaze on him. He turned, facing his "Prince" cousin and yelled a loud, "WHAT?"

A smug smirk crossed Yuki's lips. He remained silent

"WHAT? YA DAMN RAT?" he asked, using his "pet-name" to address the bastard.

"You're being an idiot as usual," the violet-haired teen, said in his soft tone, "I was simply observing."

"WELL GO LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE, BASTARD!"

"Make me, stupid cat."

Kyou went to punch the rat in the jaw but Yuki beat him to it, knocking the hotheaded cat backwards into a rack of frilly looking fabrics. He fell head over heels, his back harshly colliding with the metal of the rack – the cloth not giving any kind of padding – knocking it over completely.

"Heh-heh, come on Tohru, let's get you changed while these two fight it out! We wouldn't want to waste valuable time watching the kitty and mouse fight over something so superficial, hmm?"

"N-no!" Tohru stammered, letting herself be led by the sliver-haired snake as he pushed her forward by a hand at the small of her back. "O-of course not!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" Both Yuki and Kyou yelled in unison while aiming to claw out each other's eyes. Ayame only laughed his over-dramatic laugh and with a rather girly wave of his hips, was off and pulling Tohru into the back room.

Kyou couldn't help but get a stream of perverted thoughts – mainly consisting of what Ayame _could _put Tohru in - in his head.

Yuki, almost hearing those thoughts, proceeded to kick him in the _face_.

* * *

Tohru pulled at the bottom of her shirt. 

"It is supposed to be this..." the brunette licked her lips and cried out a girly, "_high_?"

"It's the hottest trend overseas," Ayame explained with a slight wave of his hip. "Now, what is it that those American men say? Oh, yes! You look _sexy_."

Tohru felt her cheeks flush over at even the mention of the word sex.

Maybe, _just maybe_, this makeover wasn't such a great idea.

* * *

"Oh, AYA_ME_!" a rather familiar, soft voice sung as the entrance to the sliver-haired man's door suddenly swung open to revel the Sohma dog. 

"What the hell are _you_ doin' here?" Kyou asked painfully from his place on the top of checkout counter, next to the cash register, cradling the left side of his chest with a gentle hand – that bastard Yuki had bruised him yet again.

"Oh, hello Kyou!" the black-haired man said with a small smile, readjusting the collar of his suit-jacket. "What a nice surprise, I didn't think you'd be joining us for Tohru's reveal."

"What is this? Extreme makeover?" the hotheaded cat asked immediately, raising a fire-colored brow high. "All she's gettin' is some new clothes it's not like she's goin' change her personality or anything."

"Shut up, you stupid cat," Yuki hissed, his shoulder leaning against the wall just behind the counter...

"Who in the hell asked you?" Kyou spit, throwing the comment over his shoulder as a sweat-drop formed at Shigures forehead.

"Now boys, please don't-" Shigure paused, mid-sentence, realizing that he would not be heard over the suddenly loud, and rather _colorful _remarks the rat and cat were tossing back and fourth between each other.

Well, as they say, boys will be boys.

"So immature," Shigure spoke to himself, cupping the side of his face with his hand, "No wonder Tohru is utterly fed up with you two, if I were my flower I'd have left by now! One such as her does not deserve such disrespect. This day was to be about her, and only her! Yet, these two make it-"

"Shut up!" Kyou called quite angrily from the counter, "We get the point, you stupid dog."

Glancing up, Shigure saw that the cat and rat had seized their agurement and were glaring holes into his head.

The dark-haired man grinned.

"Now presenting," Ayame's dramatic tone called from the door of the back room, "The new and improved, Tohru Honda!"

The doorway remained empty.

"_Tohru Honda_!" Ayame sung, trying to coax the brunette out.

Still, it remained empty.

"Come on out my little flower!" Shigure said loudly, stars in his eyes. "Let me see your new look!"

Kyou, sharply turning his head towards his older cousin, could distinctly hear that stupid dog humming his infamous "High school girls" song.

"H-hai!" Tohru's voice, small and wavering, called softly from inside the room as she slowly came out. Her cheeks were flustered over with red as she did a small spin and said in an uneasy tone, "What do you think?"

Kyou felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

Clothes that had so modestly covered delicate skin were a thing of the past – mainly because of Ayame. The stunning brunette wore a pair of dark-wash, low-rider jeans that hugged her hips and thighs, but flared out at the knees. She also wore a navy-blue sleeveless shirt with a princess neckline, and hugged her waist and breasts, and stopped just above her belly button. None of the men in the room had ever seen the brunette in such minimal and flashy attire and it came as well, a _shock _to see just how... _wonderful _she looked in it. However, the shock came harder to a certain member than the others.

"YOU LOOK SO _CUTEEE_!" Shigure, in a fit of hysteria, yelled, blood shooting from his nose.

Kyou, much like Yuki had done earlier, kicked the dog in the face yelling, "SHUT UP YOU PREVERTED FREAK!"

* * *

"Tohru, may I have a word with you?" Shigure asked later that same day, a small frown on his lips as the brunette nodded quickly. The Sohma dog led the exhausted seventeen year-old into his study, a gentle hand on her shoulder as he ushered her to the seat just behind his desk. 

"You can sit, Shigure! Really, I don't mind-"

"Sit." Shigures tone was monotone and deathly still. Tohru complied quickly, nearly falling back over the seat as she hurriedly took it. Shigure wasn't one to... be serious! And, the brunette licked her lips... it was strange.

"Before visiting Ayame's shop I stopped by the Main House," the Sohma dog explained, folding his arms over his chest – strictly cold in body language.

"Did you?" Tohru nearly choked, Akito's image flashing across her mind for a moment. "How is everyone?"

"They're fine," Shigure answered immediately. "However..."

Tohru held her breath, almost knowing what Shigure was going to say.

"Akito would like to have a word with you. _Tomorrow_."


	7. Everything He's Never Had

**SPOILER ALERT-** if you don't know Akitos deep _dark _secret(The one the Anime never quite cared to tell) then… well… you're going to find out in this chapter… I mean, unless you don't want to know. Then I guess you can just leave. –Grins uneasily-

I'm goin' drop the **F-Bomb **a few times in this chapter. So don't yell at me for not warning you. (I don't think it's bad or often enough to completely change the rating of the story.)

_Some possible Akito and Tohru oocness: _I have made the Sohma Clan Leader _soooooo _extremely evil. Like so evil, out of character ness might happen. It's pretty impossible but I think I might have accomplished doing it. Tohru's rather outspoken in this one... and well, I dunno. Don't yell at me too much, please.

Enjoy. –Insert cheesy clipart picture-

* * *

_Disclaimer: Would I be writing this on if I did? No. I'd be makin' lots of money in my large, in ground pool. (Which is something I currently lack.)  
_

* * *

**07- Everything He's Never Had  
**

* * *

"Um, you wanted to talk to me, Akito?" Tohru asked, eyeing the lying figure that lounged in the middle of the room, holding her hands behind her back as she bowed her head down slightly. Tohru knew the danger she was putting herself in for introducing herself to the head of the Sohmas. She knew the over all danger with Akito _well_. Her scalp stung just thinking about it.

"Yes, girl," Akito spoke tonelessly, motioning to the brunette, "Come, sit by me."

Tohru stiffened internally but listened to the leader of the Sohma clan, her socked steps lightly pattering against the wooden floor. Sit by Akito? That couldn't be good.

The brunette silently muttered a giddy prayer of guidance and strength to her mother and whoever may be listening. She needed all the help she could get right now.

She sat back on her heels in front of Akito and immediately down cast her gaze to the floor when their eyes met. Dark brown meeting hazel. Akito's strong-willed insanity against Tohru's kindness. A long silence span between the two of them before Akito's voice rang through the room.

"Tell me, little Tohru, how is your love life? Any boyfriends? Lovers? _Sexual encounters_?"

The brunettes' pupils dilated

"W-wha-what?" Tohru stammered, feeling her cheeks flush over crimson, "I-I..."

"You can tell me, we're both female, after all," Akito spoke in a sly tone. "Unless of course there's nothing to tell. Seeing as," Akito moved herself forward so her mouth was at Tohru's ear as she whispered, "The one you _love _can't even _hold you_, much less _fuck you_."

Tohru felt her heart stop.

"Akito," the brunette sputtered, willing her heart to start beating again, "You've been mistaken. I promise nothing is going on with any-"

"Are you calling me a _liar_?" the leader of the Sohma clan spit into Tohru's face, danger bellowing in her already deep tone, "I've _not_ been mistaken. You honestly thought you and that freak cat could hide this from me?" Akito broke into a short fit of laughter, "_I control everything_. It was a mistake to allow you to know of us. I should have had your memories erased the minute Shigure told me of your staying in his house. Although," a wicked grin crossed her lips, "Seeing my Yuki break _was_ quite amusing."

"What are you talking about?" Tohru asked, her lips twitching to a surprised frown – a look that didn't flatter her features at all.

"You really are an airhead, aren't you?" Akito asked, narrowing her eyes, that evil grin never fading. "You didn't see that _Prince_ Yuki was utterly head over heels in love with you even before that orange haired idiot realized how "pretty" you are?"

The older woman eyed Tohru for a moment, "Not that I see at all what they find so attractive. You're horribly plain."

"W-why are yo-you telling me this?" Tohru asked, gripping her knees as she hung her head down low, tears running silently down her cheeks. The brunette couldn't understand. Everything was happening so fast it made her head hurt. Who would tell Akito that she and Kyou were an… _item?_ When it wasn't even true at all! And Yuki? What did she mean that he loved her? Well, Tohru knew he loved her but... not in a romantic way! Or did he? Did Kyou feel the same way? Did-

Tohru's mind was spinning, and she felt her stomach flip inside of her, a sudden wave of nauseousness rolling over her body and pooling in her abdomen. Her fingernails were now digging lightly into the pale skin of her knees as she tried to organize the thoughts that were pounding against the inside of her skull.

"I'm telling you the way it is," Akito spoke sternly, "The reason why you shouldn't have been able to know of the secret of this family. Don't you see, little Tohru? Don't you see that you're destroying them? _My_ family needs to be kept distanced from "normal" people."

"Why?" Tohru asked, being completely blunt and honest with her question, "Why won't you let any of the Sohma's get close to anyone else, _love_ anyone else?"

Akito didn't even flinch as she said, "Monsters aren't allowed to love."

Tohru's tears fell down harder.

"But you're not Monster's..." the brunette sobbed, "None of you are. Not Yuki, or Kyou, Shigure, Ayame, Ritsu, Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Kagura, Hiro, Kisa, Rin or Kurero. None of you are," Tohru glanced up, her eyes shining, "Not even you Akito. None of you are monsters! I'm so happy to have met all of-"

"Oh _shut up_," Akito nearly screamed, dragging herself to her feet as a glint of insanity passed through her dark eyes, "You think I'll fall for _that _again?"

Fall for what? Her honesty? Her-

"Think about it, little Tohru, are you _really_ that glad you've become involved? Or is it just a pathetic front you put up to cope with the horror _that is_ the Sohmas?" Akito dropped down in front of Tohru, roughly grabbing her chin and forcing it up, bring her tear-stained face into view.

The Leader of the Sohma's narrowed her eyes slightly, crinkling her nose, "You're disgusting."

Tohru visibly flinched but didn't speak. Not that she could with the older woman's bony fingers gripping her chin as hard as they were.

"You're the most selfish of people I've had the displeasure of meeting," Akito continued, her voice dripping with venom, "You act as though you're happy, just to make others so. Yet, in turn you act this way to be automatically liked. Do you fear being hated, Tohru Honda? Is that why you're such a pathetically kind, emotional _brat_?"

'I don't want anyone to worry about me! I don't want to burden anyone with my problems. I don't want to cause anyone pain or make them feel awkward,' Tohru thought desperately, fighting Akitos harsh words internally, 'I don't fear being hated! I don't. I just like being kind to people. After all, so many people have been kind to _me_...'

"To be hated is to be respected," Akito growled in a dangerously low tone, "I, of all people, would know that. I've made each and every Sohma hate me by my acts of authority. But, they dare _not _to double cross me for that fact. The only bastard that's ever even thought of doing that is the freak cat." Akito grinned evilly, "Ironic that I happen to hate _him_ the most."

Because he's the cat of the Zodiac? Even so, the cat did nothing wrong! The rat tricked _him_! It wasn't his fault he missed the festival...

Tohru felt her cheeks flush over crimson, though not from embarrassment or anything of kind. For the first, _true_ time in her life, Tohru Honda was actually _angry_.

"How can you be so cruel, Akito?" Tohru asked, nudging her face away from the crazed woman's fingers, "How can you just sit here and say that you hate someone? Someone I'm sure you don't even know! Because if you _did_ know Kyou-"

Tohru didn't see it coming, how could she, after all? She was so caught up in her emotions she couldn't see Akito ball her hand into a tight fist, or see her pull back quickly. She didn't even see the rage in the older woman's eyes when she lunged forward...

All the brunette knew was one minute she was defending Kyou Sohma, and the next she was lying in a heap on the floor, a good three feet from where she had once sat. The metallic taste of blood lingered on her tongue and her right cheek throbbed unmercifully.

"_Never_ speak his name in my presence, _you bitch_," Akito nearly screamed, cradling the bleeding knuckles of her wounded hand to her chest.

Despite the pain, the brunette didn't feel one tear come to her eye; the shock of actually being punched in the face had ripped her from reality. Tohru just lay there on her side, caressing the already swelling, deep-red blemish on her skin. A blemish the hazel-eyed teen knew would fade into a nasty looking bruise.

How would she hide him this from Yuki, or Kyou? Even Shigure? They would ask questions... that's just the way they were with her. How in God's name would she explain this one?

Akito's laugh gripped Tohru from her thoughts.

"Now," she spoke in smooth tone, seemingly calm, "For the _real_ reason you're here."

After all that there was still more?

"Did you know, little Tohru, that our family curse can be broken?"

(AN: I don't know how it is truly broken. I haven't read the mangas but this is the way I want to be... so deal.)

The brunette's eyes widened at the notion.

Akito smirked, "No, I suppose you didn't."

Bringing her hands to the neck of her Kimono, the 'God' of the Sohma's adjusted the cloth so it sat more fully on her narrow shoulders – it had fallen during the agurement – modestly covering the skin of her chest that had been exposed. Akito _was_ a woman – Tohru knew that – yet she lacked the curves that usually came with womanhood. She was skinny and tall, with a straight torso. She was flat chested as well, all things that would steer one away from thinking she was actually of the female gender.

Akito herself had always found that was better. Women were so often looked over; it was _men_ who had power. So, the more she resembled a male the more she was respected. Though the logic was twisted it had proven to be a successful fault in her womanhood.

"You see, there are three conditions that a _certain_ member of our family must fulfill to bring all of this to a complete end."

"W-who?" Tohru asked, slowly pulling herself upright.

Akito grinned, "Oh, but little Tohru, I'm _sure_ you know."

* * *

"Tohru's not here," Kyou spoke in a guff tone upon answering the front door, running a hand through his sweat soaked, matted hair – he had just gotten done a rather long workout at Masters' dojo. "She's out somewhere. With that Yankee."

"What made you think I came to see _her_?" Kagura asked, throwing her hip to the left, "I came to see you, _my_ Kyou!"

A vein the size of Kansas suddenly protruded from Kyou's forehead.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Onna! " the hotheaded cat inquired with clenched fists. "I'm not yours!"

"Oh, Kyou! You're so sweet!" Kagura said in a happy tone, balling her hands into fists at her sides, "Playing hard to GET!"

The hotheaded cat was soon slammed backward into the nearest wall from the force of Kagura's fist hitting his jaw when she spoke the final word.

"Oh _God_! _Kitty_, are you okay?"

The hotheaded cat waved off the older brunette – who had somehow made her way onto his lap - as he painfully attempted – but failed - to pull himself to his feet. "Damn lucky that dog isn't home. At least I can get away before he gets back. That way I don't have to listen to him cry about his stupid house."

The boar tilted her head to the left, her eyes narrowing in confusion, "Wait, he's not home?" She leaned more fully into the cat now.

"Nah, he left to visit Hatori at the Main House. Come to think about it, he left at about the same time Tohru did..." Wait. The thought suddenly struck him when he felt something _out of the ordinary _press against his chest, why was he being so cool about that bastard girl sitting on him like this? He looked down, finding the boar basically _lying _on top of –

"KAGURA GET _OFF_!" he yelled, blushing a shade of purple-red.

Surprisingly, the boar complied without a punch, smack, or any crying. Which is the main reason why – when he got to his feet – Kyou stepped into his older, female distant cousin, his crimson eyes seemingly clouded as he searched _her _for anything that would give away the "true" meaning to why she was here. Kagura was so easy to read sometimes... but right now...

"He's supposed to be _here_," Kagura whispered, "Not there."

How could he have been so stupid? To actually think that airhead was with the Yankee when she had _left _with Shigure...

His breath came out quickly, " Damn it, she's at the Main House, isn't she?"

The boar bowed her head. That was a yes.

"Why?" the hotheaded cat's voice came out cold, _deathly_ cold.

Kagura physically flinched.

"I don't know," she lied. She gritted her teeth together.

"WHAT DOES AKITO WANT?" Kyou yelled and in a fit of temporary insanity – or maybe it was because he was desperate for a straight answer – tugged the boars chin up with his thumb and forefinger. The minute their gazes met Kagura looked away, unable to face that stern look in his eye, to accept the fact that he cared so much for that girl Tohru that he would go beyond his normal self... that he would actually _touch her_ without her asking or forcing beforehand. She knew, even if he didn't realize it, that he had done it to get her full and undivided attention... she tried to pause, maybe to savor the feeling of his warm fingers against her jaw, but found the quivering of his digits against her skin too real to ignore.

She wouldn't, _couldn't, _fully answer him for the sake of her own well-being _she_ did give him a response.

"She's done something horrible, Kyou. Something unforgivable in Akito's eyes."

Before another word could even be uttered Kyou had kicked on his shoes and was out the door, running down the pathway that led into town. The brunette knew he was making his way to the Main House – despite the fact he was never truly welcomed there – all because of that _girl_.

"He's such an _idiot_!" Kagura cried, feeling tears form at the backs of her eyes, "Doesn't he realize that he's going to destroy everything! Does he even _care_?" Her knees gave out momentarily, but it was long enough that she collapsed to the floor, sitting back on her haunches. "Why haven't I ever been good enough for him...? Why does he need Tohru Hondawhen I love him more than anyone else in the world?"

"Because," Yuki suddenly spoke from his place at the top of the stairs – he had heard _everything_ - "She's everything he's never had."

* * *

"W-_what_?" Tohru asked, furrowing her eyebrows, unable to believe what she had just been told.

"Indeed, he is not double cursed, but rather _triple _cursed. The fate of the Sohmas rest in _his _tainted hands." Akito scowled, dropping down to the floor in a huff, her Kimono pooling around her. "Whether he meets those conditions is entirely up to fate and _your _choices in his life. And if they are, there will be fourth _total_ price that he will pay to lift the curse from our blood forever."

"And it's that final price, Tohru Honda," Akito said with a small smile, "That will prove to be your – more than our - downfall."

* * *

The orange haired boy's breath was panted as he jogged – more like sprinted – past pedestrians and rounded sharp corners with a skidding grace. (If you consider almost flying face-first into concrete graceful.) His heart pounded against the inside of his chest as he came within eyeshot of the Sohma estate. For one reason or another, the usual uneasiness he felt whenever coming within even one hundred feet of this place didn't sit in his stomach. His clenched fists tightened as he picked up his pace and thundered to the Gated entryway of the place he had once lived.

"_Maybe if she hadn't given birth to a child cursed with the cat, she'd still be with us..." _

No, he pushed that annoying as _shit _voice out of his head, he couldn't think about Mom now. Tohru was number one priory.

The tall Gates were closed when Kyou finally came to a long-needed stop. They were locked from the inside, he remembered that from when he was a child, there'd be no way he'd get in there easily unless someone decided to suddenly come out.

"Maybe I can climb it," I thought aloud, glancing upward. He did have the agility of a cat, after all.  
"Shouldn't be too hard..."

As though on cue, as the hotheaded cat started to make his way up the Gate, the very thing he was climbing on opened, to revel the two men – one of which he did _not _want to see.

"YOU STUPID AS _SHIT_ DOG!" Kyou yelled, jumping down and grabbing his older cousin by the neck of his robe, shaking him a little. "How could you just _leave _Tohru with that insane bitch? Do you care about her at all?"

"Oh, Kyon! How nice to see you," Shigure said with a weak smile, "Would you mind letting me go now... I haven't exactly finished my last novel and I really don't have the money to buy a new one-"

"I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREADS!"

"Now, there will be no need for that, Kyou," Hatori's cold tone came from beside the nearly crying dog, "Tohru is currently on her way out, she will be joining us in a few moments."

"Where _is_ she? Why the hell was she summoned here?" Kyou asked, craning his neck to look over Hatori's shoulder. However, just when the hotheaded cat was about to get a good look behind the doctor, the dragon stepped over and into his field of vision.

"This is none of your concern, Kyou," Hatori stated monotone, his good eye glaring into the teenagers skull, "If you want help Tohru then go home. Don't make a scene here. She's…" he sighed, "Been through enough, today."

"What the _fuck_ do you mean by that?" Kyou asked, his crimson eyes darkening, "If that bitch hurt her I'll-"

"Go _home_, Kyou," Hatori almost hissed, "Do _NOT _make things more complicated for her than they already are."

"I will bring her home safe and sound, Kyon-kichi!" Shigure said with an obviously fake grin. "Our little flower just-"

"Whatever," Kyou growled, shoving his hands into his pant-pockets as he turned on his heel. He started to walk away, only to stop and softly yell over his shoulder, "Just," he paused, looking down, "Just make sure she's... okay... she can't defend herself."

"Of course, Kyou," Hatori said in the most sympathetic tone he could produce which honestly really wasn't that sympathetic at all.

"Of course," the cat mocked in a singsong tone as he walked away, his usual scowl crossing his lips.

Shigure sighed heavily once the cat was out of earshot.

"I really thought he was going to kill me," Shigure said in his small voice, running a hand through his hair, "I've never seen that kind of look in his eye."

"Are you okay?" Hatori asked, turning around fully to face the brunette who stood so stiffly behind him, hair in her face.

"I'm fine," she answered, quite plainly, avoiding eye contact with the Sohma dragon.

"Let's get you over to Miss. Uo's," Shigure said with a smile, "But before that, how would you like to stop for lunch? I'm _sure _Hatori wouldn't mind treating us."

"There's no need for that," Tohru spoke in the same dull voice, "I'm not that-"

"I insist, Miss. Honda," Hatori said, forcing a slight, but pleasant smile to his lips. "Please join us for lunch."

"Okay."

There was no hesitation in her voice, or her usual uneasiness when it came to people offering to buy, or treat her to things. She seemed so empty, so unlike the usual smiling Tohru Honda they had known, and grown to love.

Shigure and Hatori shared a glance, both letting out an inaudible sigh towards their brunette girl. They both hope, _no prayed_, that whatever damage Akito had caused wouldn't be beyond repair.

Although, with a head of house such as her and matters concerning the heart, that was unlikely...

Hatori, better than anyone, knew _that_ fact well.


End file.
